1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic closures and more particularly pertains to a sliding screen door closing device for closing a sliding screen door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automatic closures is known in the prior art. More specifically, automatic closures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art automatic closures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,372; U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,188; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,369; U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,393; U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,596; U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,763; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,295.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a sliding screen door closing device for closing a sliding screen door which includes a housing mountable proximal to a sliding screen door, and a retractable cable resiliently extending from the housing and coupling with the screen door to effect closing of the door subsequent to opening thereof.
In these respects, the sliding screen door closing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effecting automatic closing of a sliding screen door.